Witches vs Vampires
by LibertyxBell
Summary: the puffs are now witches and the ruffs are vampires. the puffs are bad, and are on a mission to destroy all the vampires, and they want to rule the magical and mortal world. But what happens when the puffs meet the ruffs again after 4 years. WITCHFIC
1. The Potion

**Liberty: ok first of all call me Libby got it!**

**Bell: and call me B, got it.**

**Libby: second of all we're new so no flaming**

**B: yeah and if you do we'll hunt you down and flame you**

**Libby: Uuhhhh….no we won't**

**B: you might not but I will**

**Libby: ok whatever. Third of all the Powerpuffs are witches and the ruffs are vampires.**

**B: and the Powerpuffs have turned bad**

**Both: Ok so with that let's get on to the story **

* * *

**Normal POV**

A red head girl was standing in her room mixing ingredients. She was very beautiful. She had pink eyes with long red hair that even Megan Fox would be jealous of. She also had excellent curves that matched c-cup breasts. She had been a Wicca for 3 years now and her and her sisters had gotten good at it. But she was the best at making the potions. Her sister Buttercup was the best at saying the chants and her sister Bubbles was great at flying on the broomsticks. On the other hand Blossom was the worst at that.

-chervil

-hemlock

-ivy

-nettle

-the blood of a virgin

-garlic

Once the witch put all of the ingredients in, there was a big hot pink smoke coming from the cauldron

"Yes finally it's done" the young Wicca yelled "thorn go get my sisters."

A black cat with the most magnificent ruby eyes dashed away into the old house to find the green and blue witches. Blossom had put a spell on the cat so it would understand what she was saying. Blossom new that her sisters were bad at potions so she decided to use a cat to do her biddings.

"What is it Blossom what is wrong!" Buttercup came running into the room with her cat Dusk at her heels. Dusk was also a black cat with forest green eyes. Blossom put a spell on Dusk as well as Bubbles cat Luna. Luna was a Black she-cat with ocean Blue eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Buttercup; I've finally finished the potion."

"You have!" Bubbles cheered as she ran into the room "that's so great now we can use it against the vamp…I mean night killers." Bubbles smiled nervously

In the magic world even vampires were considered the most cruel and vicious out of all the magical creatures plus the ruler was a vampire. And blossom found a way to stop him. The three witches had already gotten rid of werewolves which where next in line for power. Once Blossom got rid of the vampires her and her sisters would take control of the magic world and mortal world. Witches would finally get the credit they deserved.

"When are we going to use it?" Buttercup asked

Even though she was a witch now she was still the same old tough Buttercup she has always been. Bubbles was still the sweetest. Blossom was still the leader and the smartest.

When the girls where 13 an old witch gave them her powers. The old witch did not wish to live any longer so in order to die she had to give up her powers and the puffs where the first ones she came across. The girls had changed dramatically over the years. Buttercup had mid-back length hair. It was still midnight black. She still had her lime green eyes as well. But now she had really good curves with c-cup breasts. Buttercup's breast where bigger then Blossom's and Blossom's where bigger than Bubbles, but all the girls had c-cups. It was true Buttercup looked more like the traditional witch but honestly Buttercup didn't mean to do that; she just always liked black and green.

Bubbles still had her golden blonde hair. She still wore them in pigtails but her hair was longer and only some of her hair was in pigtails. She still had her Baby blue eyes. She may still be the sweetest of the three but she never shed a tear any longer. She had the best curves out of the three.

"Well first we have to drink it."

"Why Blossom?" the blue witch asked

"Because we'll have to get close to the night killers in order for us to slip this into there…." Blossom gulped the continued "there food."

"By food you mean Blood." Buttercup was still very obnoxious as well

"The pink and blue witch looked at the green one in annoyance

"Once they drink it they will die automatically."

"But why do we have it drink it?" Bubbles asked again

"Because it will keep us safe and **alive**." Blossom stated

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Here, drink this." Blossom handed me and Bubbles a glass and filled it with an orange liquid. Bubbles was taking little sips. She still hasn't learned after three years that potions never taste good. I held my nose and gulped it down. I felt weird, almost different. I looked at Bubbles. She looked at me and gave me a smile. Yup, same Bubbles. She still looked the same, her blonde hair, white fangs; baby blue eyes…wait white fangs. I ran over to a broken mirror and looked at my-self. I was starting to look pale and when I smiled I had fangs.

"Blossom! Why do I have fangs?" I shouted at her

"Because, they will think we are one of them so they won't eat us."

I wanted to kill her but I knew I couldn't mainly because me and Bubbles wouldn't be able to deal with the night killers without her.

I just walked back to my room to find that Dusk had gone back to the room and was taking a nap on my bed. She was purring in her sleep and I think she was having a dream. My room was pretty awesome; it had a twin sized bed with a neon green comforter. 2 of my walls where painted black while the other 2 where green. I had a small wooden vanity with pictures of the professor and me and my sisters all together. I had a walk in closet which held all of my clothes. And then I had a dresser that had shorts, undergarments, and Ect. I looked outside my window and found a full moon with bats flying in front of it and it looks like Luna and Thorn went outside for a late night snack. I think Dusk might have heard them because she woke up jumped off the bed and ran outside.

In the spot that Dusk was sleeping at a tiny spider was walking around. Usually I would have been scared of them but now I understand and respect them. The old witch that gave us our powers also gave us amulets. Mine was a Spider, Bubbles was Crescent moon, while Blossom's was a bat. We each had an amulet the shape of these things. Mine was also black with a green outline, Bubbles was silver with a Blue outline and Blossom's was dark purple with a pink outline. The witch said that we should where them all the time because we will be invincible. I don't ever wear mine because I was invincible before and I still am, plus it's her fault me and my sisters are like this. It's her fault I can't ever see the professor again, and it's her fault that I always have an urge to kill a mortal. I used to save them but now I just want to torture and kill them.

Sometimes I even Miss Mojo, the way he never gave up. It was fun fighting him and I always enjoyed it. And that spoiled Brat, Princess. She got on my nerves the most but now I just miss her. And I really don't want to admit it but I Miss Ace and his gang the most. I still don't know what I ever saw in him, but whatever it was it sure had me hooked. I guess I miss him the most just because he was my first crush. And then there was the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick the leader, Butch the crazy one, and Boomer the stupid one. They pissed me off so damn much, but Butch always made me laugh because he would start twitching every time he got excited or just wanted to punch something. I always hated them and I still do but those morons always new how to have fun and make people laugh.

* * *

**-well that's it for the first chapter-L**

**Yeah so how did you like it?-B**

**-don't forget to review-L**

**Yes, yes, yes. Review, view, view-B**

**-Well bye-L**

**Adios amigos-B **


	2. The Amulet

**Liberty**

**Ok so on every chapter I'm going to do the introduction and Bell is going to do the closing. **

**Well here is the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

**A weak before:**

"Listen Boys, apparently there is something going on down in a village and I need you three to go check it out."

"What Village is it." The eldest son asked

He had long fiery red hair with a red cap on backwards. He had lava red eyes.

"Yeah, and what is going on." The middle child asked.

He had raven black hair. A piece was covering his forest green eyes. The rest was sticking out everywhere.

"And how come we have to go?" the youngest asked

He had feathered blonde hair and magnificent ocean blue eyes. He was also very handsome. He was tanner than his brothers especially his green brother.

"It is in the Midnight Village." The man took a breath and continued "that is where most of the witches are. I want you to be careful while you are there. Witches are even more seductive then vampire women. And I don't want you to come back with a mate either. You can not trust a witch. If you mate with one they would sooner kill you then make love with you." He looked each boy in the eye "and a witch is the problem. Well actually it is three witches, three stunning beautiful witches."

"We understand father, we'll do our best." The red head stated

"I know you will son, but I said stunning and beautiful for a reason. These three are not like other witches, they have special powers. Powers to control any man or male creature."

The three brothers looked at one another as the father went on

"One of them can seduce you vey easily; the second can hypnotize you with her voice"

"Kind of like a siren" the blue son piped up

"Yes. And the third can see your past, present, and future. The girls have other powers as well but these three only work on males."

"I still don't understand why we have to go." The blue son said again

The father smirked "Because the three are only 16 so that means"

"So that means you need us to get into there school and watch them." The green son finished

"Yes, now go and try to control your selves around them."

"Wait how do we know what they look like." The eldest asked

"You'll know because it'll be like looking in a mirror!" The father yelled after the boys

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Come on girls!" Blossom's voice rang through the house "we have to go to the village for more cob webs and fairy wing."

"I don't see why we have to go to the village I mean there's plenty of cob web around here" I growled

"Well we have to go to school so I guess we can pick it up afterwards." Blossom said

Yeah you heard that right. Where 16 and even in this world we have to go to school.

Our so called fangs shrank down to normal size so we won't get caught. And when we need them they'll come out. I found this out two days ago when Bubbles scared me half to death. Trust me you don't want to know what happened.

"Come on Bubbles we have to go!" I shouted

"I'm coming." She did in a sing song voice

Ever since we where little she has been really good at singing.

With in seconds Bubbles was standing next to me and we where walking out the door to come face to face Blossom.

"Well come on you two, where going to be late." She handed us our brooms and our bags.

Our school is called Midnight High and there's a whole bunch of creatures like demons, mummies, and zombies. There's no vampires/night killer because they think there to good. There is mainly warlocks and witches so we're aloud to bring witch craft stuff like potions and

"Meooow!"

And our protectors or in this case our cats

I looked at my bag and found Dusk sticking her head out. Her eyes got huge. She was afraid of flying if it wasn't obvious enough.

We finally got to the school and just in time to. Our bell was an evil witch's laugh. We sat down in our respected seats. My sisters and I are very popular here. Bubbles was always getting love letters and presents, all most every guy wants to hold Blossom's books and potion ingredients, while guys are always trying to get me in bed with them. Talk about a nightmare. Luckily I have Dusk who is always giving me warnings on which guy is safe and which ones aren't.

"Okay class we have three new students." Our teacher walked in sounding cheerful as always. Her name is . She's a very odd teacher; well she's just plain odd.

Then three boys walk in the class.

All the girls get seductive looks on there faces with lust filling their eyes. The new kids notice this and just smirk. The guys on the other hand had smirks on there faces as well. I knew exactly what they where doing. They where thinking of a way of how they where going to torture the three new students.

Me and my sisters weren't doing this because we knew what they where. They where vampires. I could tell by there stance. Head held high and chest out. And when they walked in they walked liked they where on top of the world. Typical vampires thinking they're better than everyone.

But for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen them somewhere

The one in the middle had red hair and red eyes. He had a red cap on that was on backwards. He was wearing a red shirt with a black stripe through the middle, black baggy pants, and black and red sneakers on his feet.

The one to his left had the same outfit except it was blue and he had ocean blue eyes along with feathery blonde hair.

The last one had the same outfit also just it was a dark green. He also had the most mesmerizing green eyes. All though one was covered by his jet black hair that was just kind of sticking out every wear except for the one piece covering his left eye. He started looking out over the sea of students. Then his eyes met mine and he smirked. He started walking towards me and sat down.

"Hey." He said in a deep husky voice

"Hi" I said trying to use as much venom as I could put into it

I wanted him to know I didn't like vampires and that I knew he was one. I think he got the message because he turned back to the bored.

"Well class, I would like to introduce you to Brick"

The red head Boy stood up and smiled revealing his big canine teeth.

"Boomer"

Then the Blue boy stood up and smiled showing his fangs as well.

"And Butch" the teacher finished

The green boy next to me stood up crossed his arms and smirked, not smiled, smirked showing two big, sharp, scary fangs.

"B…B…Butch."

"Aaawww…so you've heard of me."

"More like know you."

"What are you talking about?"

"So you don't recognize me?"

"Why would I recognize some witch?"

"Because I'm not some witch. I'm your damn counterpart."

"Know your not! Buttercup is and she's a mortal."

"Maybe because I'm Buttercup and I'm not a mortal anymore."

Butch just stared at me in awe. I could see the tips of his fangs and I couldn't stop staring at them kind of like he couldn't stop staring at my witch hat. And then Dusk just had to jump on my desk, scaring me to where I jump revealing my amulet. I know I said I never wear it but Blossom makes me wear it when I go outside of the house.

"Hey what is that?" Butch pointed to my amulet

"It's…its nothing." I stammered

Butch picked it up in his hand and observed it while it was still around my neck. And speaking of he was a little to close for comfort, he was way to close to my neck.

"It's a spider." He finally said

He then looked deep into my eyes and said "give it to me". He then just sat there and kept looking into my eyes with a confused face. Finally I had to look away, mainly because I was scared and didn't want him to know.

It was finally lunch and I was relived because after this was gym and then I get to go home.

My sisters and I sat down at our table and soon after Butch plopped down on the seat next to me, Brick sat next to Blossom and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; Boomer sat next to Bubbles and put his elbow on her shoulder, like she was an arm rest.

"Well, don't you girls think its weird how we all ended up here together?" Brick asked mainly to Blossom even though he said _Girls_

"You know what I think Brick; I think you better move your arm before I make it disappear."

Brick moved is arm quickly before she had time to say anything else.

Actually it would be me saying the spell or chant because well Blossom is terrible at those.

"Same goes for you" Bubbles hissed at Boomer

The Ruffs looked at her in amazement and she simply crossed her arms and said "People can change" while glaring at the boys.

She actually looked some what frightening; mainly because of her blue and Black witches hat and outfit.

"Wow Bubbles time sure does fly if you're mean now."

"I'm not mean." She growled "I'm just not the old sweet Bubbles anymore."

"How come?" Boomer asked actually looking concerned

"Because" I answered for her "things happen" I stood and grabbed my bag "people change, for the good and for worst." I snarled and left

I stopped in my tracks and yanked off my amulet. I through it on the table in front of Blossom.

"What are you doing?" she stood up "you have to wear this."

"No I don't!" I yelled at her "it's supposed to protect me, but alls it's done is turn my life upside down and into a living hell." I stopped yelling at my sister when I realized her eyes where welling up with tears. I just ran out as soon as I could and to my next and last class.

* * *

_**Bell**_

_**Ok so how was that?**_

_**Look review ok, because you know I might just die if you don't**_

_**And I'm pretty sure Liberty would die of boredom if I'm not around so save me and Libby by reviewing ^w^**_

_**-B**_


	3. The Ride

_Liberty_

_well hope you enjoy_

_the fourth chapter wont be up in tell after Christmas_

**Bubbles POV**

I stood up and walked over to Blossom. She turned around to me and was looking at Buttercup's amulet. She was trying to hide the tears that where rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok Blossom, times are tough right now that's why she did that." I tried to reason with her

"I know but she's not making it any easier." Blossom started sobbing

"Hey, calm down. You don't want the ruffs to see you like this now do you?" I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me instead of the spider shaped amulet.

She just nodded her head and wiped her tears away. We started to walk out the door when there was a flash of red and blue that past us. Brick and Boomer was standing in front of us smirking.

"What do you want?" I snarled

Boomer just cocked his to the side and kept smirking.

"Well." I hissed

Brick walked towards Blossom and grabbed her arm. He pulled her closer to him. I could see fear in her pink orbs and I'm sure Brick saw it to. He smiled revealing his hidden fangs. Blossom grew pale at the sight of something so sharp and so close to her.

"Leave her alone." I shouted and whipped my wand out of my back pocket

I only had it out for 5 seconds tops before Boomer had taken it from me. He tried breaking it in half but nothing happened. Vampires are so stupid; they don't even know that a witch's wand is so strong not even a vampire can't break it. The only thing that can is another witch or warlock, magic, or its owner.

"Why won't this damn thing break?" Boomer shouted getting angry

"Because it can't break you moron!" I shouted back

By now tons of students had gathered around watching us and seeing what our next move would be.

At our school students where aloud to get into fights as long as they didn't use powers or magic.

Boomer looked at me in surprise. He still wasn't used to the fierce mean Bubbles yet. Well I'm not mean but I'm not nice either.

After a few minutes his shocked face turned into a mad angry face. He just glared at me and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of the cafeteria. I hadn't noticed that Brick and Blossom left a while ago.

"What is your problem?" I asked yanking my arm away from him

"My problem!" he yelled rage filling his voice

"Yes your problem!" I shot back

"I don't have a problem!" he yelled fire burning in his eyes "it's you that has a problem."  
"What." I said shocked

"Bubbles, what happened to you, why do you act like this?" he asked with sadness and hurt in his big blue eyes

Tears where filling my eyes. I hadn't cried in so long that it felt weird. I looked down trying to avoid his gaze. He just lifted my chin forcing me to look up at him. He wiped away the tears that I let roll down my cheeks.

"Bubbles, I'm sor…"

I didn't let him finish. I crashed my lips on to his tasting the blood that he had eaten. I felt his canine teeth grow under my lips, I knew he was going to bite me but surprisingly it never came.

We both pulled away for air, and we both looked at each other. His gaze was burning into mine. His eyes where emotionless, they didn't show the happiness they used to when we where kids. I was sure that my eyes didn't show happiness either, in fact I new alls mine showed was rage, determination, and sometimes shock but nothing else.

I couldn't stand Boomer looking at me any longer so I grabbed my stuff and ran away. Luna was at my heels, I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Her eyes showed sympathy and sadness just like Boomer's.

* * *

**Boomer**

Damn, father was right witches are very seductive. But what I don't get is how they became wiccans in the first place.

Boomer walked to the library hoping to find a book on witches but the only thing he found was a bunch of spells and potions.

He walked over to the librarian.

"Excuse me do you have any books on witches, besides learning how to fly and make potions, or say spells. Like how about there history, or maybe how a mortal could become a witch or warlock?" Boomer asked as kindly as he could

"I'm sorry we do, but I'm not aloud to give them to students."

Boomer was fed up, he looked all over the library and now that he was so close he still couldn't have it.

"Look I'm not a regular student so could you just hand over all the books you have about witches that would be nice."

"What makes you think you're so special?" the women asked

Boomer faced palmed his face. He then looked back up at the women and smiled, making his fangs grow bigger.

"That's why." He said smashing his fist down on the table.

The women hesitated but turned around and walked to a back room. She came out moments later with a stack of 5 giant books in her hands.

"Here you go, and you c...c…can keep them i…i…if you would like" the women stammered obviously scared of what Boomer was going to do next but he just took the books and left the room.

Boomer met Butch in the hall way.

"Hey Boomer, whatcha ya up to?" Butch asked as he took some of the books from his brother's hands

"Nothing, I was wondering how the puffs became witches in the first place so I went to the library and got these." Boomer stated as casually as he could

Butch just looked at him, and then a smirk crept across his face

"Boomer you're a genius!" Butch shouted

The two took the books and ran to find Brick.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Brick let me go, please." Blossom begged

Brick had blossom up against a wall and his arms were blocking her way out.

"I don't think so pinkie."

He had been torturing her ever since he took her from the lunch room. He kept on saying that he was going to bite her and every time she would make him mad, he would get dangerously close to her neck. One time he even got so close that he started kissing her neck then stopped when he realized that Blossom was reaching for her bag.

"You know pinkie you used to fight really well, what ever happened to that?" Brick asked with a smirk plastered on his face "Oh wait that's right I became your biggest nightmare." He snarled in her ear.

Then there was a sudden evil laugh that sounded like and old women. But it was just the bell signaling to the students that it was time to go home.

"Well Blossy I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Brick didn't move fast enough and Blossom took this chance to do something she's always wanted to do. Blossom kneed Brick right in the place where a guy should never be hit. Brick let out a little whimper dropping to his knees while holding his groin in pain. He kept letting little whimpers and groans out every now and again. Blossom walked over to him and knelt down

"You know Brick you used to be a good fighter, whatever happened to that?" Blossom laughed evilly "oh wait that's right I learned your weaknesses."

Blossom then stood up and grabbed her stuff and walked away leaving behind a very surprised and aching Brick.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Why that little bitch. How dare she do that?

Brick was still on the floor letting groans slip from his mouth when he heard someone walk up to him

"Whoa! What happened here?" a deep husky voice yelled

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled knowing that only his stupid green brother would ask that question when it was pretty clear what happened

"You rang." Butch said trying not to laugh

"I swear I'm might just kill you!" Brick said with rage

"Whatever red, so what girl is trying to prevent you from having children?" Butch asked trying to make Brick even madder.

Brick really didn't want to answer that, so he just looked up at his brothers. Butch was standing there with books in his hands with a smile from ear to ear. While Boomer had books as well but he just looked at his brother with concern swimming in his eyes. Brick put his head down and just barely whispered "Blossom."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Butch said cupping is ear

"Blossom." Brick said still in a whisper

"Speak up Brick I can't hear you." Butch said laughing in between words

"BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled and his face starting to turn as red as his hair

Butch just fell to floor in a fit of laughter. He was holding his gut because all of the laughter was actually starting to hurt.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Boomer sat down the books and walked over to Brick. He put his hand on Brick's back asking "can you get up?" this has happened to Boomer many times so he understood the pain his brother was in

"I think so." Brick whimpered

Boomer than helped Brick get up on his feet

"Thanks Boomer, at least I can count on you." Brick said while glaring at Butch

Butch just stood up still holding his side

"Well what are these?" Brick asked pointing to the books

"Oh, Boomer got these so we could figure out how the Puffs became wiccans." Butch stated

"really?"

"Yeah I know I was shocked to." Butch said

"Well come on lets go."

"Wait where are we going to stay."

"I think I have an idea." Butch said with a smirk

**2 mins later**

"Hell no!" Buttercup said crossing her arms

The Rowdyruffs where now standing in front of the Powerpuffs hoping they would let the boys stay with them.

"Why not?" Butch asked while wearing his famous puppy dog face.

"Because," Blossom answered "We don't like you three, and we never will."

"Well some of us aren't that fond of you either pinkie." Brick stated obviously still mad about earlier.

"What do you think Bubbles?" Buttercup asked

Bubbles stood there looking deep into Boomer's eyes. She finally answered "Sure, when hell freezes over." She smirked matching her counterparts

"Well then boys there's your answer." Blossom said and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Brick yelled

Blossom turned around and she put her hands on her hips

"We promise we'll be good, we'll stay out of your way, and we'll do anything you say." Brick said getting desperate

"Anything." Blossom repeated

"Anything." Brick said smirking

"Fine." Blossom said

"What are you crazy?" Buttercup was yelling

"Buttercup calm down." Blossom said in a soothing voice "Why don't we take the boys back to the house" Blossom started smirking "and I'll come back to the market later."

Buttercup still didn't understand what Blossom meant and Blossom new this so she pointed over towards the girl's broomsticks

"Oh!" Buttercup said smiling "I get it now"

Blossom walked over where the broomsticks where and picked hers up. She got on it and motioned for Brick to get on. His eyes just widened and he stepped back.

"Come on Brick, your not scared of heights are you?" Blossom asked as a smirk was spreading across her face.

"No, I aint scared of flying." Brick said crossing his arms

"Well then come get on."

Brick slowly walked over to where Blossom was. He hesitated but got on the Broom. Right before she shot off she told Brick "Hang on; I don't want you to fall of now do I?" and with that she flew off with a pink trail behind her.

Buttercup and Bubbles where left standing there with their counterparts. Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand and practically dragged him towards her broomstick. She picked it up and hopped on. Butch just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Buttercup took this chance and got off of her broom. She leaned in and kissed Butch. He wasn't expecting this so he jumped back and fell on the ground.

"Come on Butch if you don't get on I'll make the next longer."

He quickly stood up and got on the broom. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Butch asked obnoxiously

Buttercup got back on the broom. She slowly started to rise off the ground. Once Butch couldn't touch the ground any longer he put his arms around Buttercups torso and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't look down." Buttercup said teasing Butch and then she flew away leaving a green streak of light

Boomer just stood there with his eyes wide open

"Well are you going to go on or not?" Bubbles hissed

"How come you said that?"

"Said what?" Bubbles asked

"You know!" boomer said his voice getting dangerously low

"I said that because I didn't want to be near you." She said glaring at him  
"Well then how come you go and kiss me like that and then you say I can't even stay with you?"

"I was confused when I kissed, I didn't know what I was doing, and I was upset."

"So every time you get upset you make out with someone?"

"No!" she looked down at her shoes "I'm sorry Boomer happy!" she said looking back up at him.

"Not completely." He said glaring at her and handing her, her Broomstick

"Come on lets get this over with." He said picking up the Books

"Wait!" Bubbles chirped "let me get those" Bubbles took out her wand and shrank the Books to where they would fit in her bag. She then got back on the Broom with Boomer fallowing. When they both got on Bubbles took off leaving behind a Baby blue trail.

* * *

**Bell**

* * *

**well how did you like it.**

**review because you know i might die :D**

**well bye and have a merry Christmas**


	4. The Clues

_Liberty_

_Ok this our present to you guys for Christmas_

_So enjoy ^_^_

_And REVIEW!_

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV**_

"_Ok baby Butch, you can open your eyes now." I was trying so hard not to laugh. I felt like I could burst at any minute from holding my laughter in._

"_I'm not a baby!"_

"_Oh really" I asked "them how come you still haven't opened your eyes or let go of me?" I said still trying not to laugh_

"_Because i…"_

"_Because you're __**scared**__." I finished for him_

"_No!" he shouted finally letting go of me "I'm not scared and I'm not a baby." He pointed his finger at me and came very close to my face._

_I looked deep into his forest green eyes. They were so cool how they shined even in the darkness of woods around my so called house. Then a brilliant idea popped into my head. I smirked and moved closer to him. He backed up and was trapped between me and a wall .I Leaned in closer and closer with every passing second. Finally I could feel his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, imagining what he would say and do when we parted. But what I didn't understand was why he didn't try to get away. Yeah sure he looked a bit frightened but he just stood there kissing me back._

_5 minutes had passed and we finally separated for the air that we both needed. Butch just looked me like I had 5 heads or something. I smirked then pecked him on the lips and turned around to go in the house. I then felt something on my wrist. I turned around to find Butch holding on to my hand. I just glared at him and yanked my hand free._

"_What do you think you're doing?" I snarled_

"_I want to know why you act this way." He stated actually being serious _

"_Why?" I asked confused_

"_Because Buttercup" he paused then went on "it's hard to explain" he said looking down at his shoes_

_Then all the pieces started to come together. First the Ruffs show up out of nowhere, second they're vampires, third they don't have place to stay so they ask us out of all creatures, and last since when does Butch want to know anything about other people._

"_You're here to spy on me and my sisters aren't you?" I growled_

_He then stepped back and held up his hands_

"_No Buttercup, I swear we're not here for that."_

"_Then why are you here!" I yelled_

"_I can't tell you that"_

_I calmed down, a little when I noticed how sincere he was being. I took a deep breath in and walked into the house to see Blossom and Brick about to kill each other. They were standing in fighting positions, and they were yelling at each other._

"_You're such a nut job you know that Brick head!" Blossom yelled at Brick_

"_Well honestly you're not that much better Pinkie!" Brick yelled_

_I could tell Blossom had, had enough. She launched her-self at brick. They tumbled to the floor. Blossom was on top of Brick and was about to punch him when all of a sudden there was a high pitched scream. I covered my ears and turned around to find Bubbles, Boomer, and butch standing together. _

"_Will you two cut it out?" Bubbles yelled _

_She walked into the house and my eyes followed her. I wasn't shocked at her behavior; I was just shocked at how mad she looked._

_I looked back at Blossom and Brick. Blossom was still on top of brick but not for long. He pushed her off of him and stood up. Blossom glared at him and stood up as well and brushed her-self off afterwards._

_She then walked over to me. "I'm going back to the market, show the boys around just don't let them into my room or the potion room." She then smiled at me "have fun." she left_

_I turned back around "all right listen up" I snarled "I don't like you and I know you don't like me, so I'm going to make this as painless as I can, your room is the first on left, so take whatever you have upstairs and leave us alone." I finished and walked over towards Bubbles._

"_That's it." Brick looked at me with an unsatisfied face "what happened to make your selves comfortable, come on in, and take whatever you like."_

"_Listen red I especially don't like you, so what makes you think I'm going to do that for you."_

_He smirked at me "Because your Blossom's sister."_

"_What the hell does mean?"_

"_oh nothing, just forget I said anything" Brick grabbed his bag "come on boys lets go to our room."_

_When the boys were out of sight I turned to Bubbles. "I don't like this."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't like them staying here, they're going to get to close for comfort, and I can feel it."_

"_Don't worry so much Buttercup, remember we have Dusk and Luna." She put her hand on my shoulder "they'll worn us before those three do anything." She then smiled at me headed up to her room Maybe she was right, maybe I shouldn't worry, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. Oh well, I started to walk to my room but I stopped when I heard voices. I put my ear close to the door. I hadn't realized that the behind this door was the Rowdyruff Boys._

"_Ok Boomer where are the books?" I heard a deep husky voice. I bet that was Butch. Wait what, what books? I mentally yelled_

"_Here they are Butch."_

"_Thanks Boomer. Here you go Brick."_

"_Ok, so where going to read these five giant books?" Brick asked_

"_Yes Brick." Boomer answered_

"_How are we going to do that before we leave this place?" Brick snarled_

"_Simple, I read one book and you and Boomer read two books." Butch answered_

"_Why do we have to read two books while you read one?" Boomer asked_

"_Because we all know that you two are faster readers then I am, plus I don't like reading." Butch answered flatly_

"_Fine Butch" Brick took a breath then continued "alright you two let's get to reading and in an hour we'll tell each other what we found out."_

"_Ok Brick." Boomer said in a cheerful voice, like he couldn't wait to start reading._

"_Alright." Butch said obviously not as excited as Boomer_

_I wonder what their reading, I wonder what there trying to find out. Questions like these kept running through my head as I walked to my room._

_I lay down on my bed, but then I saw something shining in the darkness of the room. I walked over to my desk where the object was. I looked closely and I was shocked to find that it was my amulet shining from the moon light. I took breath then put it on. I walked back over to my bed and flopped down on it. Within two minutes I was asleep._

* * *

**Butch's POV**

_**1 hour later:**_

"Ok, boys what have you found out?" Brick asked

"Well I found out some stuff but not what we were looking for." Boomer said with a frown on his face

"It's ok Boomer we still need to know everything we can get."

"Ok" Boomer cheered up "Well I found out each witch or warlock as their own protectors and that each one is different. They also have amulets, which is like the protectors but the protectors actually worn them when something bad is about to happen. The amulets symbolize their personalities and the amulets hold their powers."

"So if the amulets where to break." Butch questioned "what would happen?"

"Surprisingly nothing." Boomer shrugged "The amulets may hold their powers but as years go on the powers start to go inside of their bodies so they can control it better."

"Ok back to the protectors, what are they exactly?" Brick asked

"Well I'm not sure, the book said each one is different but I think I know what Powerpuff girls protectors are. I think it maybe those three cats we keep seeing."

"Yeah that makes sense because when Blossom ran away from me earlier there was a black cat with red eyes running next to her." Brick explained

"Same with Buttercup, today when I first saw her I was talking to her and then a black cat with green eyes jumped up next to her making her jump. All though there was something around her neck. It was shaped like a spider; I think that might have been her amulet."

"But how is Buttercup anything like a spider?" Brick asked

"I'm not sure." Butch said with a confused look on his face

"Is that all Boomer?" Brick asked"

"Yeah, did you find anything?" Boomer said

"Well I found out that it is possible for mortals to become Wiccan but it doesn't tell me how."

"Is that all." I asked getting impatient

"Yes that's all" brick snarled "what did you find?"

"Well I really didn't find much other than there was some prophecy going on about really weird stuff."

My brothers just looked at me shocked so i kept speaking

"The book says that the prophecy was never full filled." I smiled just for the heck of it and mainly trying to ease the tension.

"How did it go?" my little brother asked

"I don't know, it didn't say."

"Well than that means we have to find out how mortals become witches or warlocks and what is this prophecy that needs full filled?"

My brothers and I nodded our heads in unison.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in

I put my bag down and walked upstairs and into my room. I lay down on my comfortable hot pink bed. It had a hot pink comforter with black pillows. I had a night stand right by my bed with a light and clock, both pink. My walls had black on one wall and hot pink on all the others. I also had a giant vanity with perfume, makeup, and stuff like that.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened the door. Brick was standing there with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. He looked up at me and smiled "Can I come in?" he asked

I glared at him for a while but then I finally gestured for him to come in.

"So this is a pretty nice house you got here."

"Thanks but technically it's not ours." I said still glaring at him

"Why is that?" he asked

"Because we killed the people who lived here first." I paused just to see is reaction and it was hysterical "well actually I poisoned them but don't worry they didn't feel a thing."

"You poisoned them." He asked

"Yeah we needed a place to stay and we didn't have any money so this just seemed like the easiest way."

Brick just looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"So is this the only reason you came in here?" I growled

"Actually no, I wanted to know if you had heard of some prophecy; one that has never been full filled or something like that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"I think so.' I said standing up "we learned about it last year in school."

"Well do you remember it?" he asked starting to look excited

"Um I think it was something like

_There will be three and three_

_They will unite not as different species but as one_

_They will fight till dawn and never look back_

_Once sunset is upon them they will fight the real battle_

_Only to lose what they thought was the most important thing to them_

_Even though they had different reasons they will still fight for what's best in their hearts"_

I finally finished, and even though it was long I still remembered it. I guess because it gave me hope sometimes when things got hard. I looked back up at brick to find him smiling down at me

"Is that right?" I asked nervous that I messed it up

"That's perfect." He smiled again but this time he hugged me and ran back to his room

Well its official today is the weirdest day ever

* * *

**Bell**

**Well merry Christmas**

**We gave you this chapter as a Christmas present**

**So your present to us can be you reviewing :D**

**One again Merry Christmas and hope you like the chapter**


	5. The Hair

_Libby_

_Ok if you guys want to see what the characters look like go to our profile and they should be towards the bottom_

_Well enjoy ^_^_

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Well this is a bust!" Brick shouted "we've read all these books and none of them tell us how they became witches."

"maybe we should ask them straight up front." Boomer suggested

"Boomer, that's a good idea but there going to think where spying."

Boomer just looked at me like I was crazy "But why would they think that?"

"I don't know" I said standing up "Buttercup as already tried to accuse me of spying." I started to pace back and forth. I had been doing this a lot lately.

"Butch calm down." Brick said trying to get me to stop "we won't ask them in tell they trust us." He smirked "which shouldn't take long."

"Hey you three." Buttercup yelled "I know your vampires and everything but do you eat any real food." She yelled up the stairs. "If so, then Blossom made dinner."

The boys looked at each other and smiled "Let's go get some trust." Brick laughed

The boys walked down the stairs to come face to face with Buttercup and Bubbles "So we'll take that as a yes you do eat regular food." Bubbles smiled

"Yes we do." Boomer smiled back. He had been trying to get Bubbles back to her old sweet self. Well let's just say he hasn't gotten far.

Buttercup and Bubbles walked away and the boys followed. "Honestly I don't know how regular her food is." Buttercup complained.

"Yeah" Bubbles chirped "The girl may be able to make potions but she sure can't cook."

"I heard that!" Blossom yelled from the kitchen. She stuck her head out of the kitchen doors "Besides I'm not that bad."

"Blossom you once used eye balls instead of meatballs for the spaghetti." Buttercup said in a bored voice

"That was an accident and you know that." Blossom snarled

"Ooooh…I'm shaking." Buttercup said teasingly

"You will be when I turn you into a little rat." Blossom shot back

"Not in less I get you first." Buttercup challenged

It was funny watching Buttercup and Blossom bicker back and forth. Buttercup had the upper hand most of the time, which if you ask me it was kind of hot.

"Alright you two, that's enough, no one is going to turn anyone into rats!" Bubbles yelled "and besides we should go eat whatever Blossom decided to make toxic."

"Hey!" Blossom turned her attention back to Bubbles

Bubbles giggled while the Ruffs and Buttercup snickered

The six teens went into kitchen to eat.

They all ate in silence in tell Butch spoke up. "So Buttercup, you still fly?" I asked

She looked up at me

"Without a Broom." I continued

"Sometimes, I'm not as good as I used to be. Why?"

"You know just wondering." I said looking down "I could always give you flying lessons." I said

"Is this coming from the same guy that held on to me for dear life and wouldn't even open his eyes after we left the ground?" She asked looking up from her food

"Oh, well…i…umm…" I rubbed the back of my neck "look I wasn't used to it that's all."

"Sure" she said smirking "whatever you say."

I couldn't help but smile. Ever since she kissed me the first time I got here I couldn't help but smile when I saw her laugh. She wasn't like any other magical girl or normal girl for that matter. Her smile glowed and I liked that about her, I also like how she was so confident all the time. Brick's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"So Blossom this isn't actually all that bad." Brick said with a smile

"Really." She asked in amazement

"Yeah."

Ok was it just me or did it actually look like Brick had something in his eyes…oh what's it called….oh yeah LOVE!"

"Yeah Blossom it's not that bad tonight." Bubbles chirped

Buttercup had been looking at Blossom with a smirk plastered on her face. I could tell something was about to happen

"Blossom" Buttercup piped up "you bought this didn't you?"

Blossom's smile turned into glare an ice cold glare.

"Maybe."

Buttercup just started to laugh, but then Blossom started to look at Buttercup's plate of food. It looked like she was concentrating really hard. One minute later and Buttercup's plate of food exploded in her face.

"Oh that's it!" Buttercup snarled

She wiped out her wand and said some kind of spell. When Buttercup was done Blossom started growing an orange fox tail along with fox ears that had white tips.

By now everyone was on their feet trying to get a better view of what was happening.

"Buttercup, I think your spell hit me to." Bubbles said worried

"Why would you say that?" Buttercup asked

We all looked over at Bubbles who now had white rabbit ears along with whiskers and a little snow white tail. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles." Buttercup apologized

"It's okay Buttercup." Bubbles then smirked. She handed Buttercup a towel.

Buttercup wiped off her face. When she was done Bubbles twitched her nose twice and the next thing I knew Buttercup had Black cat ears and a Black tail with a white tip.

I dropped to the floor laughing followed by Brick then Boomer. The girls walked over to us and smirked. They all pulled out there wands and pointed them at us.

"Blossom I don't like their hair, I think we should fix it for them." Buttercup smirked

"I completely agree." And with that there was a bright glow coming from there wands

I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them my hair wouldn't be too bad

"You three can open your eyes now." I heard Blossom say

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at Brick and Boomer. Brick didn't have is dark red hair anymore, he now had neon purple hair while Boomer's golden locks where now a pixie pink color. I was afraid to look in the mirror but I did anyways. My once midnight black hair was now bright yellow and I'm not talking about blonde, I'm talking about highlighter yellow.

"Do you like it Butch; personally I think it fits you." Buttercup asked sweetly

Usually I would have killed the person who did that to my hair but I couldn't even bring my-self to yell at her, but I had an idea in mind to get her back.

"No I hate it, and now you're going to pay the price for messing with my hair."

I smiled letting her see my fangs grow bigger. I loved how she stiffened under my gaze and her eyes get real big. She still had the ears and tail, her ears had flattened and her tail just hung there limply. I knew exactly what she was going to do, she tried to run but I was ready for her. I slammed her against the wall making her moan in pain. I opened my mouth drowning my-self in her scent. She smelled like mint with a hint of vanilla, i felt drunk under her scent. I came to my senses when she tried to wiggle her-self out of my grasp. I held her arms to the wall and once again opened my mouth but this time I went for her neck. I feel could her pulse under my lips, I really wanted to bite out of instinct but for some reason I just couldn't. What was happening to me, why was I acting so weird around her, why can't I stop thinking about her?

* * *

**Bella**

**so how did you like it**

**didn't expect that last part now did ya? :D**

**well sad to say i have to get serious now**

**for now on we have to have at least 5 reviews before we update**

**well thx and REVIEW!**


	6. The Question?

**BELL:**

**Hey sorry for the wait But ummm…..Libby kind of broke her arm so she wouldn't let me continue the story. She won't be able to write for a whole month, so I decided to ignore her and go ahead with the story so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. So if I don't show up in the next chapter it's because Libby goy better, than killed me. So on with the story**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

Bubbles just stared at me with a triumphant smile. Her white teeth shinning so like a star would on the darkest night. She was so beautiful the way her blonde hair flowed down her back. I couldn't help but laugh at her tall fluffy ears and little white bunny tail. I stood up walked over to her calmly. I knew exactly what she did to my hair. Yeah I was pissed but come on; no one could stay mad at Bubbles for long. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I taught her a lesson though, yes that's exactly what I'll do, I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snarled holding up her wand for defense

"Nothing, I just figured I would get revenge that's all really." I smiled casually

She looked at me with big, wide, scared eyes as I moved closer

"If you touch me I'll kill you." She said starting to shake

"Oh now you wouldn't do that now would you?" I said getting closer and closer until I was right in front of her

"Listen pixie boy, if you get any closer I swear-"I cut her off short

I crashed my lips on to hers, waiting for the moment when she was going to push me away. But then again Bubbles is full of surprises. When I pulled away, her mouth was left hanging open with her eyes wide.

"You swear you'll do what?" I asked with a smirk

She just glared at me with disgust "If you get any closer, or kiss me I swear I'll-"

"You know Bubbles you really should go back to the old Bubbles, because frankly, you're not scary." I said cutting her short again.

"So I'm not scary am I?" she asked with a glare

"Nope, not one little bit." I lied, she is scary but I wasn't going to tell her that. I want the sweet Bubbles back not the mean angry Bubbles.

"Fine, if I'm not scary I'll try harder." She said with a smirk and walked away to her room

"Wait Bubbles" I shouted running after her "Can you at least change my hair back!" I yelled up the stairs

"No way pixie boy!" she shouted from inside her room.

Well this is great; maybe I can ask Blossom or Buttercup. All though knowing those two they probably won't. I decided to walk around a little, you know explore.

I came across many rooms, there was one filled with bottles and spices of all sorts. There was one with Brooms, wands, and many other Wiccan things. There was a room filled with Books, spells, and lists of potions. I figured this room would come in handy so I mentally made a map in my head on how to get here. The last room I saw had tons of pictures of the girls with friends and family. There were some things that belonged to the girls when they were little; like there was a green blanket that I suspected was Buttercup's. Then there was Blossom's old Bow she never wore anymore. Then I saw a picture of Bubbles has a little girl, she looked about 10 years old in the photo. Her hair was in her signature pigtails, but her hair was longer with curls. She was wearing a blue jean skirt with baby blue leggings under, than she was wearing a white and Blue blouse, last she had blue gladiator sandals on her feet. Bubbles was in between Buttercup and Blossom. Buttercup was on the right while Blossom was on the left and the Professor in the back with his arms around the girls. Buttercup and Blossom where wearing the same things has Bubbles except with their own respected colors and Buttercup was wearing pants not a skirt.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice snarl

I turned around to come face to face, well face to whiskers with Blossom. She still had the tail and ears, but it looks like she sprouted whiskers.

"Oh hey Blossom, I was just looking around" I looked down at m feet "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Boomer, my sisters and I usually don't come in here so I was just surprised to see you." She explained

I looked back up at her. There was something different about her, something that her and her sisters had that other witches didn't. "Blossom, can I ask you a question?"

She raised an eyebrow just like Brick did when he didn't know what the hell was going on or when he suspected something. "You just did." She said smirking

"Blossom, I'm serious." I stated getting a little mad

Her eyes went from the usual confident determined leader look to sympathetic and caring look. "What is it Boomer?" she asked in a soothing voice

"Something has been bugging me and my brothers for a while now." I started off trying to look for the right words

"Well, what is it?" she asked getting impatient.

"How did you and you're sisters become wi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I was cut off by a long horrifying shriek

Blossom ran out of the room with me on her heels. When we got down stairs my brothers and Blossom's sisters where encircled by giant men. Each one wearing a yellow jacket and with Black sunglasses.

"Boy we can take them from here." a mad stepped forward towards the girls

I couldn't help but realize how terrified Bubbles looked. Her eyes where glazed with fear and I bet she was the one who screamed.

Me and Blossom pushed passed a couple guys so we were with our siblings.

"Boys step down!" the man came closer "your father has ordered for us to take them." The man took of his glasses and I knew who it was. His name was Scott he worked for my so called father. I recognized some of the other guys to but I hated Scott the most.

"Listen Brick" Scott said right in front of my brother "You did your part; let us take it from here. There _worthless_ anyways." Scott said spitting on Blossom when he said worthless. This pissed Brick off. Brick lunged for Scott missing by a hair. The two fought back and forth. I grabbed Bubbles hand and Blossom's and ran out of the circle. Butch and Buttercup weren't far behind.

"Are you going to tell us who that was?" Buttercup snarled

"SHHH!" Butch said "Grab what you need and get your brooms." Butch ordered

The girls shook their heads and left to get some things. I just looked at Butch and I could tell he was nervous, probably more than me. The girls where back a minute later each one caring a bag in their signature color and a broom.

"Ok Boomer take them outside and get ready because as soon as me and Brick get outside where taking off you got it." I shook my head and took off with the girls following.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I can't believe it. Dad said that we would bring the girls back and what he do, put a tracking devise on us before we left. Scott and I rolled on the floor hitting, punching, and kicking one another. Why me, why Blossom, why now! I shouted mentally. I swear I'm going to kill him for doing that to Pinkie; the only person who is allowed to torture her is me. I was too involved in fighting I hadn't realized that some weight had been lifted off of me. I looked up to see Butch helping me. He had already got Scott off of me, now all we had to do was get out of this mad house before Scott got back up.

"Come on!" Butch shouted "Follow me" he ran off with me at his heals. I was proud of him for taking control. He never did that, he always stood around waiting for someone else to handle things.

We finally exited the house. Boomer was on the back of Bubbles broom and Butch ran over to Buttercup. I looked at Blossom to find her smirking at me. I couldn't resist a chuckle or two. And ran over to her and got on her broom. As soon as I had situated myself she flew off leaving behind all her belongings and memories, good and bad. Her hair was in my face but I liked it, she smelt like strawberries. I brushed aside her hair so I could see again. She looked back at me. She was scared and I knew it. They all looked scared even my brothers and to tell you the truth, I was scared to. I wasn't sure where we were going but I had faith in Blossom. If she was anything like me she would do the right thing.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

After about an hour we finally landed in a field. We walked for at least half an hour before we came to a forest. It was getting dark so we decided to make camp. There were two tents. One for my brothers and I, then one for the girls. We were all sitting around the fire that Blossom had made. The girls where glaring at us and I just happened to notice that Buttercup was putting extra hate into her glare. You want to know who that glare was pointed at. ME! Its official, I hate my life. Why did Scott have to come, we were getting along with the girls, they were actually starting to trust us. Oh I happened to notice one other thing, Buttercup still had a tail and ears, and I was pretty sure my hair was still yellow.

"I'm going to go get more wood." Buttercup said walking off

This was my chance, this was my chance to get her alone and get her trust back. I could finally ask her all those things that have been spinning in my head.

"I'll help!" I shouted jumping up from my seat

She turned around and glared at me "Fine." She snarled

I ran after her not wanting to lose her or my chance. When I finally caught up to her she already had a bundle of sticks in her arms. She looked at me then went back to what she was doing. She looked tired and week so I took the bundle from her and smiled.

"So what do you want?" she asked not looking at me.

I just stared at her "What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean you obviously want something if you came out here with me knowing that I would want to kill you in an instant, not only that but being nice to me." she turned to me this time and cocked an eyebrow."

"Oh well" I was lost for words "let's start with the basic" I said scratching the back of my neck "I would love it if you turned my hair back to its original color." I said being serious but she didn't catch the seriousness in my tone because she just laughed and walked off. I ran after her and when I caught up she turned to me "It'll wear off by morning."

"Good, honestly I don't look good with neon yellow hair." I laugh and so did she

"Well do you have any other questions?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Yeah, but first I want to know something."  
"What is it?" she asked still smiling

"Do you trust me?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

Her smile was replaced by a sad look. She looked into my eyes for a while then turned her head and looked off into the distance. "I don't know." She said glumly. She then looked back at me "I thought I did but after what just happened, I don't know anymore."

"How come?" I asked scooting closer to her

"What where those men talking about, why did they want us, did you know them, how come they kept telling you to back down, and why-" I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing her like this so I decided to do something about it. I kissed her. My kiss got even deeper when I realized she was kissing me back. We finally separated for air and when we did she hugged me, very tightly might I add. Her cat ears where brushing my nose and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked back up at me with interest swarming her emerald green eyes "What's so funny?" she asked

"Nothing" I said reassuring her "Nothing at all" and then I hugged her this time, pulling her close to me. I didn't want to let go but I realized we had to get back before someone came looking for us. So I let go of her picked up the bundle of sticks and walked back to camp with Buttercup beside me the whole way.

* * *

**Bella:  
Well that's it. Hope you like it And wish me good luck on not being killed by Libby.**

**Well see you next time.**

**Oh I forgot about one little detail. Libby and I need some OC's so if you could send them in**

**You need to tell us**

**Gender:  
**

**age:**

**What they look like**

**Personality:**

**Monster/creature:**

**Well bye and we'll try to use every OC.**


	7. The Lord

**Libby:**

**Hey guys I'm back, my arm is much better now that it's back in one piece. ^_^. So I know that Bell did another chapter without me, which she will pay for, but what can I say, you can't pick your family. So let's get on to the story**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Wow! I can't believe he kissed _me_. I can't believe I'm saying this but he's pretty damn good at it. Kissing that is. It's a sad thing that I have to kill his kind though; maybe not all vampires are cruel. I still don't understand why those guys where at our house though. I really want to ask some more questions like whom that was, what they wanted, if the boys knew them, and if they did how did the boys know those yellow jacket freaks. I still didn't know if I could trust Butch or not but I guess I would find out soon.

"Butch did you want to ask me something earlier?" I asked looking up to meet his forest green eyes

"Oh umm…yeah but I'll ask you later okay." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back

We walked back to camp. The fire was almost out, it was a good thing we went to get wood.

"Well it's about time you got back." Bubbles snapped "It was starting to get cold."

"Ok fine." I shot back. I grabbed the wood from Butch and walked over towards Bubbles. "Here you go, you can put it in." I said dropping it at her feet

"What! I can't do it, that's your job."

"Well it's kind of hard to do it with a tail." I glared at her

"Fine" she sighed then snapped her fingers then my tail was gone along with my ears.

"Much better." I grabbed the wood and through it into what was left of the fire.

"It's your turn buttercup." I heard a soft voice speak. I turned to see Blossom walking towards me

I just smiled and took out my wand.

_**"My spell went wrong,  
please reverse it,  
don't mess it up,  
and don't pervert it."**_

I chanted. When I was done both Blossom and Bubbles looked normal again.

"Hello! What about us?" Boomer asked irritated

"The color will wear off by morning." Bubbles explained to the boys. Brick and Boomer nodded while Butch smiled. He was smiling just at me though. His eyes didn't leave mine until I heard something crack. I turned around but everything looked okay. Then I heard voices, but yet again nothing seemed wrong that was until two creatures stepped out into the clearing

"Hello." A voice called. "My name is Jessie." The boy smiled and walked toward us. He had blonde hair with a wing haircut. His eyes where really green. He was wearing a purple graffiti tee black pants with purple streaks at the sides black jacket and black sneakers. He looked about 16 so around my age.

After him there was a girl who hadn't said anything. She was kind of small. She had black hair, well dark brown. You could say she had black eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a black bow on the waste of the dress and black heeled shoes. Her body made her look 16 but her height made her look 14. She was about 5'4.

"And this is Mia." The boy pointed to the girl

It looked like she tried to smile but it failed.

"What are you doing here?" Brick questioned stepping in front of us all

"Well we were traveling to see the Lord." Jessie answered

"Why do you need to see our father?" Boomer asked coming to Bricks side

"Your father and his drones put our family in jail and kicked us out of our house." Mia snarled in frustration

"Our father is a great man and would only do that for a good reason." Butch growled in a dangerously low voice stepping beside his brothers.

"Oh really" Jessie snapped "What is a good reason for kicking us out of our house and throwing our parents in jail."

"Maybe your family was acting up!" Butch snapped back

"Then what's the good reason for taking our house?" Jessie questioned folding his arms

"You probably couldn't take care of it." Butch stepped closer, snarling and wrinkling his nose to wear you could see his fangs peeking out from under his lips.

"You better stay back Blood sucker, I'm not afraid of you or your so called father." Jessie also stepped closer.

"And what are you going to do about it you filthy peasant!" Butch yelled

Jessie had launched him-self at Butch. But before he landed his body was converted into a Tiger. Butch's eyes widened with fear at the site of a tiger coming straight for him. Jessie landed right on top of Butch. Butch gasped has his back hit the ground knocking the wind out of him. But before Jessie could do much Boomer had pushed him off of his green brother. Mia suddenly went from the height of 5'4 to 1'4. She grew wings on her back. She now had a little whit wand wrapped in black ribbon. Mia zapped Boomer on his back making him curse in pain, giving Jessie the chance to get away from Boomer and go back for Butch. Butch noticed this and got into a fighting position.

"STOP!" I turned around to find Blossom looking furious and for the first time in a long time Bubbles looked scared. "What is wrong with you five?" Blossom snarled

Brick turned around not trying to catch Mia anymore. Boomer stopped cursing and looked at my sisters. Butch pushed Jessie off of him and stood up brushing him-self off while looking embarrassed.

"What's the big deal" Blossom snarled her eyes glowing from anger "So what if that happened. Can't you three just understand that your father isn't perfect?" She looked at the Ruffs "And you two" Blossom said turning to the visitors. "I don't know you but I know what you're going through but that doesn't mean you can attack our friends." Blossom finished and steamed off into the woods.

* * *

**Bell**

**So what did you think of my latest and greatest chapter? ^_^. And by the way Mia and Jessie where created by Savannah (one of my reviewers). Well hope you liked and I could use three more OC's. I need them to be boys though and they can't be fairies either. And before I leave Mia is a Fairy and Jessie is a shape shifter. Well bye and review! ^_^ **


	8. The Premonitions

Libby-

_**Ok so before we start Blossom gets Premonitions but she doesn't know what they are called. I just thought I would tell you that before you got confused. ^_^ ENJOY! ! ! !**_

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

As I ran into the woods I could tell someone was watching me. In fact it felt like many things where watching me.

"Brick, is that you?" I shouted

No answer, so if it's not Brick than it must be my sisters.

"Bubbles…..Buttercup."

Ok something isn't right. These woods, they look familiar.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Blossom" Bubbles yelled "Do you want to go for a walk?"_

_I walked downstairs. We had just moved into this old house last month. We had to kill the people who owned the place. It was sad; I never thought I'd see the day when I would poison innocents. We had in rolled in school afterwards so we've been going to school, but it's not a normal school, let's just put it that way._

"_Yes Bubbles I would love to." I responded_

"_Oh, good." She grabbed my wrist and ran out of the doors._

_As we were walking along in the woods we spotted many creatures. Everything from unicorns too silkies. Bubbles really liked the Unicorns though._

_We came out of the forest and entered the market. Bubbles and I had split up. She went clothe shopping and I was just looking around. I was about to enter one of the little shops when a man ran into me. He looked so grumpy and mean. As soon as his skin touched mine I was pulled into another world._

* * *

_**Premonition**_

_**There I was standing in the forest once again. But this time it was a different part. I had never been in these woods before. Right when I was about to leave there came this horrible shriek. The man I had seen from the market place was running into the clearing with some kind of beast following him. **_

"_**Help Me!" the man screamed**_

_**For some reason I had an urge to jump in front of the beast. So I did and it ran for me and right when it was about to ponce I was pulled back into the regular world.**_

_**End of Premonition**_

* * *

"_Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles asked_

_The man had knocked me on the ground. He was just glaring at me like I had done something wrong. He actually was probably only 15 years old, but in the vision he was like 17. He had black hair with odd purple eyes. They were attractive in a way also, not just odd. He was about 15 or 16. He then started to walk away. I tried to chase after him but people were getting in my way. I eventually lost him._

_End of Flashback_

As I looked around I kept waiting for the man to run out with the beast following him. But nothing came only Brick. He was standing next to me, his arm around me. I looked up at him, his blood red eyes shining down at me.

"Brick." I spoke

"Yes." He answered simply

"Do you ever feel like-like things are never going to get better, that everything around you is just dark and cold?" I questioned kind of hoping he wouldn't answer

"Sometimes" he answered "But to me everything is cold, I was created to kill, but now it's even worse that I'm a vampire."

I looked down at me feet. I had so many questions for him but I was afraid of the answers. But this time he asked me something. "Blossom, do you ever feel different, like you have a purpose but you don't know what is?"

I looked straight in his eyes this time. For some reason this question didn't bug me as much as I thought it wood. "All the time" I stated "like I can do something that most, well I don't think any witches can do what I can."

He cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" he asked

"Sometimes I can see the future and the past." I my cheeks where turning red "but it's only when I come in skin contact with men." I looked back down at my feet. I noticed Brick let go of me and walked around the clearing we were standing in. I watched him, wondering what he was doing. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Show me." he said sternly

My heart stopped. "But it only happens sometimes." I said trying to get him to change his mind.

"I don't care, just try". He walked closer to me and I backed up each time he took a step towards me. "Please."

I thought for a few minutes about it. Nothing could go wrong. I probably wouldn't see anything so I decided to go for it. "Fine." I said walking closer to him. He just stood where he was, watching me with his blood red eyes. Has I came closer I noticed he looked kind of scared. Finally when I was only inches apart I moved his auburn hair from his face. I took my cold hands and cupped his cheek. Suddenly I went into another world.

* * *

_**Premonition**_

_**I was standing in a large room and standing there was a 13 year old Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Three tall men walked towards them each giving a small smile. I could tell that was no ordinary smile that was the smile of a vampire. That's when it hit me, I was about to watch Brick and his Brothers be converted into blood sucking monsters.**_

"_**What do you want?" Butch snarled his voice still squeaky from not going through puberty yet.**_

_**The men laughed "We're going to have a little snack." The leader answered.**_

"_**Oh yeah, well you'll have to catch us first you wussies." Boomer yelled**_. _**The three Boys tried to fly off but the vampires where too fast. They caught Butch first then Brick. Boomer was in mid-air. He looked horrified at the sight of his brothers.**_

"_**Boomer" Brick yelled "Run, run while you can." **_

_**My heart was breaking at the sight of the three Ruffs. They may have been my enemies but I would never have wished this fate on them.**_

_**Boomer floated down to the ground watching the creatures closely. "No Brick" Boomer snarled, wow that's a first. "I'm not leaving without you two."**_

_**I could have sworn I saw a small smile form on Brick and Butches faces**_

_**As I watched one of the vampires grab Boomer and pull him over to where his Brothers were I couldn't help but feel pity for them.**_

_**The vampires then smiled at one another then bit into the Ruff's necks. I could tell they were trying to hold in their screams of pain but it didn't work and soon the whole room was filled with their shouting and crying. **_

_**Suddenly someone ran into the room. I couldn't make out the figure but something about him scared the vampires away. The man ran over to Brick and his brothers. Two other men walked into the room and picked up Boomer and Butch. The mysterious man picked up Brick and walked out of the room. The man then turned around and I could see his face. It was the lord, the vampire lord. Now I understood why the boys where protective of him. He saved them from their deaths.**_

_**After the lord left I was brought back to the real world.**_

_**End of Premonition**_

* * *

The first thing I saw was Brick's face. I could feel tears streaming down my face. He looked at me with interest. "What did you see?" he asked whipping my tears away.

"I'm so sorry Brick." I hugged him and he hugged back "that shouldn't have happened to you."

He let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's okay Blossom, it wasn't your fault."

"I guess, but the good news is Boomer is a lot braver than I thought." He smiled at my comment and embraced me in another hug.

"But he's also very stupid, but yes, he is brave with a kind heart to match." Brick explained.

I couldn't help but smile. We then walked back to the camp. But before I left the clearing I turned around and took one last glance. I wonder what happened to that man.

* * *

**B-**

**So I know that was probably confusing. We tried not to make it that way but we just couldn't. So hope you enjoyed and thx for the OC's. Its official we don't need anymore. ^_^ so review and-Bye!**


	9. The Song

**Libby:**

**OK I know it has been a while, Bell and I didn't have a clue what to write for this chapter. Well here you go. Enjoy**

* * *

**(Bubbles POV)**

While Blossom and Brick was in the forest I figured I would take a walk my-self. As I was walking through the forest I felt the presence of someone, but no one was there.

I could hear the birds singing along with the wind whistling through the trees. I started to sing as well

"I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are"

I sighed, knowing that no one would take the next verse. After all it was a duet and you can't do a duet with out two people. I kept walking through the forest taking in the sights and sounds

"You know, you're not a bad singer." I spun around and sitting on a tree stump was Boomer

I glared "What do you want." I spat

"Start again." He commanded

"Pardon me." I snarled

"You heard me." he smiled and walked towards me.

I felt like my feet were frozen. I couldn't move, his gaze burned into mine. "Well" he snapped

"I…I…I know this isn't what I wanted, "

I stuttered the first line then continued

"Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are"

Then Boomer did something that practically surprised me out of my skin. He started singing along with me

"We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go."

Bubbles:

"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone."

Boomer:

"Flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm"

Boomer:

"And with every strike of lightning"

He stepped closer to me

Bubbles:

"Comes a memory that lasts"

I stepped closer as well closing the gap between us

both:

"Not a word is left unspoken  
as the thunder starts to crash"

Bubbles:

"Maybe I should give up"

I moved a piece of his temporary pink hair out of his face.

Bubbles:

"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone."

Boomer:

"Flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like I did before the storm"

He wrapped his arms around my waist  
Bubbles:

"Trying to keep the light from going in"

I put my arms around his neck

both:

"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
without the one who gets you through the storm."

Both:

"Standing out in the rain,  
knowing that it's really over-  
Please don't leave me alone"

"I'm flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold you,  
like I did before the storm "

Our lips got dangerously close  
Bubbles:

"Like I did..."

Both:

"Before the storm"

He finally brushed his lips against mine in a kiss. I grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. We stood there in the middle of a clearing kissing one another passionately. I closed my eyes feeling his fangs growing larger with hunger. For some odd reason I trusted him though.

We finally pulled away and met each other's eyes. He held my hand in his and smiled down at me. I smiled back, and pecked him on the cheek. I started to walk away into the woods, I still felt like someone was watching me. Maybe it was Boomer. I felt something grab my hand once more, I jumped, but again it was only Boomer.

We walked for a while just talking, catching up. It looked as if he had something on his mind. I will find out what it is. I vowed.

"Wait," Boomer held his arm out in front of me.

"What is it Boomer?" I asked worry filling my voice

"Shh, something is coming" he looked around "Here, get under here." he snapped pointing to a hedge.

I quietly sat down, lying in wait. I heard footsteps coming closer; they started at a walking pace then turned into a run.

"You," I heard a voice hiss "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Boomer stated

"Stop acting stupid," another voice snarled "I can smell her, she's somewhere close."

"I can hear her heart beat." The first voice growled with rage and lust filling is tone

"I don't know what you're talking about" for the second time, Boomer snapped

"The girl," the second man barked "where is she, I want to have her now!"

"Listen," Boomer said calmly "Even if I had a girl I wouldn't give her to you."

"Why not!" the same man snapped

"Because she would mostly likely be my mate," Boomer Paused then continued "But do you see anyone around here, besides me."

"Pier," the first one hissed "He's right."

Pier growled "I wanted to hear her sing again, her beautiful voice" he sighed "the most graceful thing I've ever heard, I will find her." he vowed

"Well good luck with that." Boomer commented

Slowly the sound of footsteps started to fade.

"Bubbles you can come out now." Boomer whispered through the leaves

I stood up and stretched, I hadn't realized how cramped I was. My gaze traveled around the area we were at. Then my eyes finally rested on Boomer. He looked worried, he was staring at the space were the two men had left.

"Boomer," I said softly "Who were they?"

He didn't even look at me "Well I guess one was Pier." He shrugged his shoulders

"What were they?" I stepped closer,

"Vampires." He stated simply, still not looking at me

"They were vampires?" I cocked my head to the side

"Yes," he just stood there as if he was frozen "Yes they were"

"But, so are you."

He smiled, but that was it, he was still staring at the spot where the vampires had left "Yes Bubbles, I am"

"So does that mean you can smell me to?" I asked letting curiosity get the better of me

"Yeah."

"Can you hear my heart as well?"

"Yup."

"Can your brothers do that to?"

He finally turned to me and smiles "What is this twenty questions?"

I laughed and followed him back to camp

* * *

**Bell:**

**Well what do you think of this chapter. Finally we get some more answers and details on the boys. Well hope you enjoyed. Please check out mine and Libby's new story. Thx, and don't forget to review ^_^ **


	10. The Visitor

**Libby~**

**Well considering I don't have much to say other than R&R plz enjoy. oh actuall i was going to say sorry for the wait. we were having problems with our password, it wouldn't let us in so we had to reset it like five time before it actually worked so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

Well it's been a weak and we've decided to move out of the woods and travel to the Kings A.K.A Butch's dad. Well this is going to be interesting considering it'll be a little weird standing in front of one of the most feared vampires ever. On the bright side Butch and his brothers are going to find out why those men came to get us. Jessie and Mia are coming with us also, so maybe they can get their parents back.

As we were traveling through the woods we came to a river bend and decide to take a long deserved rest. I used my magic to create my-self a swimsuit; it was a green bikini with a yellow outline along the rim. Blossom and Bubbles did the same thing. Blossom had a pink Bikini with a purple outline and Bubbles had a light blue bikini with a black outline. We cooled off in the river and swam for a little while.

I was swimming quietly when I looked up at the beach to see Butch grinning at me. He was thinking about something and I DID NOT want to know what it was. Two minutes later and Butch stands up from a stump he was sitting on. He took off his shirt revealing his perfectly chiseled abs. the next thing to come off was his pants, leaving only his boxers to cover him-self. I smiled to my-self watching as Butch runs and jumps into the river smiling like a fool all the while.

5 minutes later and Butch pops to the surface close to me. "The water is nice." He said in a smooth relaxing tone

"Yes," I agreed splashing water on him "It is nice."

He snorted then went back under the water. Two minutes later I felt a tug on my foot. Considering I couldn't see anything because of the water being murky I just assumed it was a small current or something. A minute later I felt the same tug just stronger; I was starting to get a little scared when all of a sudden I get pulled under the surface. I was freaking out when all of a sudden I hear this voice "Open your eyes."

I would have snarled if I wasn't under water at the moment. Even though it sounded stupid I opened my eyes anyways to find a pair of blazing green eyes in front of me. But the thing was they didn't belong to Butch.

The owner of the eyes was a boy around the age of sixteen or seventeen. He had dirty blond hair that floated freely around his pale and rather strained face. Even though he seemed to be pale he had perfectly sculpted features. He was wearing a green collared shirt with a flaming green jacket on, was wearing pants that have blazing green streaks, and a black and green sneakers. It was kind of weird really considering he was in the water all though he actually didn't look wet, the only thing that did was his hair.

"What is your name?"

I didn't answer back because of the whole not being a fish, can't talk or BREATH underwater.

"You can talk you know, there is an enchantment on this river that allows you to breath and talk under the water." He explained

I nodded and gulped, I opened my mouth expecting water to rush in but nothing "My name is Buttercup and you?"

"Galen," he answered quickly, "Listen there is a storm approaching that you and your friends need to get ready for."

"A storm," I said confused "What kind of storm?"

"A blood storm." He glared at the top of the water where Boomer was floating on his back

"Does this storm involve the lord?" I asked trying not to sound scared

"You mean that no good rotting rat face from hell," he snarled "Yes, it's because of him."

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" I said trying not to panic

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Galen asked confusion filling his face

"No," I exclaimed "We were going there to ask why the lord would want me and my sisters."

"I know why," Galen growled "it's because you and your sisters are special, the witch that gave you your powers was very powerful and well known. Well there is a prophecy, and you and your sisters must full fill it along with those vampire brats."

"What does that have to do with the lord?" I asked even more confused than the last time

"The lord wants you and your sisters so he can use your powers to drawl men into him so that way he can build his army and rule not only the mystical world but the mortal world as well."

I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind. How was I going to explain this to the others?

"Well I better be going," Galen frowned "Good luck."

"Wait," I shouted "You can't go."

He turned around looking angry "What?" he hissed

"I can't explain all of this to them," I whimpered "I need you to."

He glared at me "Fine, come on." He grabbed my hand and we floated to the surface

Once we reached it all eyes were on us especially Butch's who didn't look too thrilled at my new friend.

We swam to the beach were everyone was; they were all looking at him like he was a two headed monster. I realized at that moment that instead of his hair being dirty blond it was kind of like a dark gold color. "Listen," Galen started 'You're all in danger."

Galen explained the story once again.

"So let me get this straight," Blossom stated "You mean we have to defeat the lord?"

Galen nodded his head looking at my sister "Yes and if you don't he will use your special powers that you have."

"Wait what special powers?" Bubbles asked confused

"You each have a special power that no other witch does." Galen explained surveying everyone

"And what would those be exactly." Brick snarled

Obviously not liking the response from Brick, Galen let a growl rip from his throat. "Blondie over there," he pointed at Bubbles "Can make any man fall in love with her just by the way she sings, and red" Points at Blossom "She can get premonitions but only when she comes in skin contact with a man, she can see past, present, and future."

"What about me?" I asked little curios as to my power

Galen smiled a mischievous smile that sent chills up my arms "You can control any man into doing what you want. He will bend to your will; he would kill him-self if you wanted him to. In other words you can seduce a man with just one little glance."

I froze, I absolutely froze in front of everyone "H-h-how do I control it?" I stuttered

"For all three of you, all you have to do is practice."  
"PRACTICE!" We all shouted

"How are we supposed to practice?"

Galen shrugged "Find a man and practice your powers on him, learn to control your powers."

"Is there an easier less time consuming way?" Boomer asked

"They could always marry, that should help considering of the whole sexual factor and the need to be with that one man."  
"Wait I'm totally lost." Blossom wrinkled her nose as though she smelled something bad

"When you and your sisters marry, the hormone level, which gives you your special powers, goes down so will the need to use your powers. Your brain does not know that you are using your power, but your body has a thirst for the power of the love element hence your powers, so what better way to satisfy that thirst than marrying."

* * *

**Bell~  
So how was it? This chapter took us weeks to finish so we're glad to finally be getting it posted. Well hope you enjoyed don't forget to review**


	11. The Anti Ruffs

~Libby

Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of Witches vs. Vampires. Yes we did change the name from Witches and Vampires to **Witches vs. Vampires**. It sounded much better. So other than that, R&R.

* * *

**~The Anti-Ruffs~**

Galen decided to stay with us, but I didn't like it one bit. He kept giving Buttercup this look, and it was getting on my nerves. After all she was my girlfriend, not his! Ok so no one knew about it besides Buttercup and I but it still counts for something. Plus we were doing just fine without this Galen dude around. We didn't have to know about the girls powers to get to the where my father was. I don't trust him at all, end of story.

"Butch," Brick called "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me and Boomer into the forest so we could talk

"I feel just fine," I spat "I just don't trust this guy."

"Neither do I," Boomer squeaked "He keeps looking at Bubbles in a certain way and I don't like it."

Brick sighed and sat down on what was left of a rotting log that had fell down many years ago "I guess you two are right, but it's not up to us, to get rid of him."

Boomer and I nodded our heads, if the girls trusted him, then we should also "So then what do we do?" I asked

Brick looked at me, he looked tired and week, I could see it in his eyes. My brothers and I haven't had real Blood in so long it was tiring us. We hadn't had any since we left the palace, and that was months ago. I stood up from the stump I had been sitting on. I stalked off into the forest, coming to a clearing. I climbed up into a tree, and just sat there, waiting.

I think Boomer had caught on to what I was doing and had followed me, except he came from a different part of the clearing climbing into a tree of his own. Brick did the same. We all just sat there waiting until what seemed like hours, a doe had come trotting into the clearing, also to the tree closest to me.

I positioned my-self quietly so the animal wouldn't hear me. I jumped from the lowest branch landing softly on the grass. I could see the blue and red glow coming from Boomer and Brick's eyes, letting me know that I could have this one. I slowly crept closer to the deer, but right as soon as I was about to jump, Boomer and Brick fell out of the trees with a thud and a sickening crunch.

I was mad, but I was pissed soon after. Two figures jumped from the tree Brick was in and one figure from the on Boomer was in. "Well, what do we have here." one cooed

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed

(Author's POV)

The one from Boomer's side of the clearing stepped forward out of the shadows "Your worst nightmare, Butchie Boy." He had raven black hair, and army green eyes. His hair was surprisingly darker than Butches and his eyes were much more unforgiving than Butch's. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that showed off his abs and an army green vest over top of it. His pants were as dark as his black hair, plus they were very baggy. His shoes were custom made; they were army green and black.

"Hunter," Butch spat "What do you want?"

"Oh we want many things." A red head stepped away from Bricks side, his hair wasn't auburn like bricks, but it was Blood red, and his eyes were so dark they were almost the color of black but you could still tell they were red. He was wearing a maroon red shirt, with flames covering the bottom half of the shirt, his pants were black and baggy, and his shoes were completely red with very little black

"And that would be?" Butch snapped

"Those girls you're traveling with." The last Brother stepped out of the shadows, his hair wasn't golden blonde like boomers, it was a little whiter than beach blonde hair, and he had icy blue eyes, his shirt was fire blue and a V-neck, his baggy pants were black, and his shoes where mainly black with some blue, but not much

"Hadyn," Butch snapped at the blonde

"What's wrong Butch" Hudson cooed "You scared?"

"Never." Butch growled at the red-head leader

"You know Butch; you could always tell us were the girls are, and we'll let you go, along with your brothers." Hunter smirked

"Do you three honestly think I'm that stupid," Butch snarled "I will never give the girls over to you."

"Well then." Hudson chuckled

"We guess we'll just kill your brothers." Hadyn smirked

"Then, we'll kill you." Hunter laughed evilly

"Over our dead Body!" a shriek came from forest

(Butch's POV)

I was arguing with my step brothers, when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walk into the clearing. They looked completely calm, the perfect poker face. They walked to my side gave Hunter, Hadyn, and Hudson a death glare.

"You were looking for us?" Blossom questioned, he hands on her hips, he eyes pinched together in a glare

"Yes, in fact we were." Hudson smirked, while licking his lips with hunger

"Well then," Buttercup smiled

"Come and get us." The girls said in unison while forming a barrier between me and them, I swear those three are nuts

* * *

~Bell

Well chapter 11, is up. Hope you liked

Don't forget to review, so we can update


	12. The Moment

~Libby

Hey so I know it has been awhile but we are very sorry for that and we hope you guys for give us…R&R

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

I was not going to let this happen, if these morons think that taking us was a good idea than they were wrong. There was no way in hell I was going to let them hurt Boomer either.

"Well than ladies, let us introduce our selves than," the blue one spoke "My Name is Hadyn."

The green than spoke "I'm Hunter," he smirked as he look at Buttercup in a lustful way. I saw the way Butch reacted to this, and believe me he looked pissed.

"And I'm Hudson." The red one laughed than walked a little closer to us, they all started closing in on my sisters and I including Butch.

"Blossom leaned over to my ear and whispered "SING!" I looked at her like she was crazy. She gave me a nod and smiled.

I looked back at the boys than to Butch worried he might fall under the spell but Buttercup was there ready to cover his ears.

I took a deep breath in and began to sing

_Speak up….your silence is killing me_

_I've had enough, Baby speak up_

_Are you lovin or hatin me because I can never tell_

The boys' eyes were becoming glazed and they were swaying as though they were drunk

_I'd be the first to admit it, then sadly for a minute_

_Than thinking for a minute, like damn is he feeling me_

_Fell in love, took a second, but now I'm always checking_

_Cuz I never hear what you really think_

_I turned to Butch, and he looked just utterly confused. Blossom was trying to wake Boomer. She had woken Brick who was now holding on to his ears while watching everything do down._

_Some days I feel that I feel it's over_

_Some days were hot than some days were colder_

_When you open up our life, but now your quiet _

_And I'm dying inside_

_SO BABY SPEAK UP!_

The three sat down like little children watching a show, I was just standing there trying not look stupid.

_Cuz your silence is killing me_

_I've had enough_

_Baby speak up_

_Are you lovin or hatin me_

_Cuz I can never tell, I can never tell_

Boomer was now watching, his hands over his ears. He smiling like crazy and there was something about his smile that made me confident

_Just let you heart say what you can't say_

_Speak up_

_Just let your heart say what you won't say_

_Speak up_

I ended the song mainly, because the ruffs couldn't handle it much more considering they could still hear me a little

I spoke very clearly "Leave and go back to your home. Do not try to follow us."

The three even though their minds were no longer in the Trans there bodies were and did what I said. Soon after they were completely out of sight, and we all sighed.

We walked back to camp where Galen, Jessie and Mia where all sitting around a camp fire. "Where have you been?" Galen asked, I heard Boomer snort and walk over to his tent. His muscular body disappeared inside, and I saw Galen smirk and give a look of satisfaction.

Something was not right, and I was going to figure it out. I walked to his tent and walked in. he was laying down looking at the blue ceiling of the tent, his arms stretched behind his head.

"Do witches not know how to knock?" he hissed, his fangs showing from under his lips

"Do vampires not know how to climb trees?" I hissed back, he glared at me

"Touché." He simply stated, his gaze never looking at me what so ever

"so," I lay next to him, wrapping my arms around his torso "What's wrong with you?"

His eyes finally met mine than looked at my arms, than back to my gaze "Nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" he growled

I flinched at the harshness, than when I gathered my-self I sighed and sat up. "I never get to see the professor anymore, sometimes I feel as though I've got no chance and that there is no point in living." I gazed at him, his gaze had softened and now was locked on me "my sisters and I are so much different than we used to be, we don't get along as well, sometimes we don't talk to one another unless we have to." I pulled my legs against my chest "Sometimes I wish I was the same sweet and innocent girl I used to be instead of the snappy, mean, and rude person I am now."

"I'm sorry Bubbles." He hugged me, and I hugged back. He then looked up at me "I don't trust Galen, and I'm getting a bad vide from him." He finally opened up "and I know you and your sisters trust him but you don't see the looks he gives you, and it drives me crazy."

I looked at him "Listen, the very first time I think that he's planning something I will personally get rid of him." He smiled and hugged me again, than he let go and his smile vanished

"Bubbles, you're not mean or rude and maybe a little snappy but we all have our moments." He touched my cheek softly "you're just lost and confused that's all." His lips touched mine softly.

"Hey…" Butch poked his head in "Am I interrupting something?" he looked at the both of us and smirked. I scoffed than walked out of the tent leaving Boomer to deal with his brother

I smiled to myself, "wow" I whispered dreamily

* * *

~Bell

Well we figured this chapter would make up for the lack of updates lately soooooo…..yeah review please


End file.
